


Office Hours

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Oral Sex, Professor! Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Barba's taken on a gig as a law professor. You pay him a visit.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Office Hours

Rafael groaned rubbing his face as he marked up a students midterm with his red pen. Somehow, facing opposing counsel seemed like a walk in the park in comparison. He wondered if when he taught, he was simply talking to himself.

Rafael’s stomach grumbled and he looked at the clock. It was 7:00 PM and he was starving. But he had barely made a dent in the stack of midterms on his desk. Reaching into his drawer, he took out the bottle of scotch and the glass he had stowed away for nights like this. He poured the amber liquid into glass and quickly downed it in one shot. He poured another glass - this time more heavy handed and took his time to sip it. He swished the alcohol around his mouth before swallowing, enjoying the slow burn.

Feeling warm, he stood and removed the blue zip sweater he was wearing. Reaching into his pocket, he walked over to the window and took out his cellphone.

[Rafael, 7:05 PM]: not making dinner. I’m sorry. Swamped with these pitiful midterms. I’ll make it up to you. Love you.

[Y/N, 7:06 PM]: I know you will. It’s okay. Love you more.

Rafael gave the phone a half-smile, feeling his heart swell at your declaration. He exited out of the messages app, and staring back at him was a picture of you. He traced your phone with his thumb.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Not paying any attention towards the door, Rafael called out, “Office hours are over. Come back tomorrow.”

A head poked in, “Professor Barba?”

Brows furrowed, Rafael turned towards the door. He recognized your voice after all. You opened the door further and entered the office, closing the door behind you with a soft click.

“Mi amor, what are you doing here?” Rafael asked. You smirked as you watched him take you in. You were dressed as a college co-ed: an NYU shirt, adorned with tight fitting jeans that hugged you in all the right places, sneakers and a baseball cap.

You shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you about my midterm. I had a really hard time with it.”

Rafael’s green eyes darkened at the game you were beginning to play. “You know, Ms. Y/L/N, I reviewed your examination and I am going to have to fail you.”

“Oh, please Professor Barba! I can’t. I will do anything you want,” you cried out, batting your lashes at your boyfriend.

“Is that so? What did you have in mind?” He sat back at his desk and outstretched his legs so that they were resting on the edge of the desk.

You sat in the empty bench next to his desk. “I don’t know,” you replied meekly.

“Hmmm,” Rafael wondered. “How about you come here and sit on my lap and I will show you.” Rafael swung his legs and patted his lap.

“Oh, Professor,” you breathed, excited that Rafael was getting into it. You moved to sit on Rafael’s lap, your legs over his thighs. Rafael ran his hands up and over your denim encased thighs before he go to your butt, where he gave it a good squeeze.

You pressed your forehead against Rafael’s, breathing in his scent which was now laced with scotch. You ran your hand against his cheek, which was growing a 5 o’clock shadow. Rafael gave you a half smile and you gave him a big grin before pressing your lips to his. Rafael’s arms enveloped you as your tongues crashed against each other’s.

Rafael moved so he could suck on the hollow point of your neck and you moaned - almost too loudly for his liking given the surroundings. A sharp swat on your rear, caused you to squeak. “Shhh,” Rafael warned.

You nodded and ground your hips against his. The two of you continued to make out, Rafael’s hands slipping up behind your t-shirt. His fingers nimbly undid the clasp of your bra. You pulled away and reached into the sleeves of your shirt, to pull through the straps before reaching into your shirt to remove your bra completely. Rafael’s hands were immediately on your bare breasts, pawing at the fleshy globes. He took a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and tugged, causing you to moan loudly again.

Rafael gripped your chin and brought it to face him. He looked at you sternly. “Ms. Y/L/N, I said you have to be quiet. Now if you’re not going to behave, then I am going to have to do something about it.”

“Oh yeah?” You cocked your brow. “Like what Professor?”

Rafael pushed you gently off him, so that you were facing his lap. You bit your lip as you ran your hands up his trousers. You could feel Rafael’s thighs shake in anticipation. You palmed his erection through his pants. “Is this what you mean Professor?” you clarified.

Rafael swallowed hard, nodding. “Yes,” he whispered. “Suck my cock,” he ordered - his voice now more firm.

You unzipped his pants and gently freed his cock. Your breasts felt heavy against the t-shirt you wore and your panties grew damp in anticipation. You spit into your hand and began to give Rafael a handjob. Rafael groaned and you removed your hand. “Tsk tsk,” you gently chastised him. “Professor Barba…”

Before Rafael could reply, you took his length into your mouth. “Fu-uck,” he groaned watching his erection slip in and out of your lips. You used your hand to help you as you took more of his length into your mouth, triggering your gag reflex. The sounds of your mouth slobbering all over his cock drove Rafael crazy.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, sending vibrations up and through Rafael’s body. Rafael tangled a hand into your hair, gripping your head and guided you on his cock.

You pulled away, a strand of saliva connected you to him and Rafael almost came alone at the erotic sight. “Fuck my mouth Professor,” you asked. Rafael stood up, and you propped yourself so that you were kneeling in front of him. Rafael held the back of your head tightly as he fucked your mouth with his cock. You ran your hands along his thighs and then to his buttocks, gripping tightly. You could taste the salty cum and you relished in the taste. Rafael’s thrusts became more erratic and you knew he was close to coming. You broke away and spat on your hand once more and began to jack Rafael off again.

“Cum on my tits,” you requested, lustfully. Rafael nodded and he swatted your hand away so he could take over the strokes. You lifted your shirt, so that your breasts were bare. Rafael moaned your name as his hips bucked; his balls began to feel heavy and that familiar coil in his gut began to emerge, signaling his need for release. Rafael began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. Rafael knew he wasn’t going to match much longer. His hips jerked forward and he clamped a hand over his mouth as he came; white hot ropes decorated your breasts and the floor.

Rafael continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum. With a shuddering sigh, Rafael tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal. He looked at you, and you smirked running a finger through his cum, letting it circle your nipple before bringing it up your mouth and sucking it.

“Dios mio,” Rafael whispered in amazement. Now standing, you reached over to grab a tissue from Rafael’s desk and began to wipe yourself clean.

“So Professor, how did I do?” You asked, lowering your shirt.

Rafael nodded and pretended to think about it. “A plus. But I think more one on one work is required,” he winked.

Unzipping your jeans, you lowered them along with your panties. “Whatever you say professor.”

[FIN]


End file.
